Grey: A Divergent Fanfiction
by DarkNightsDeepThoughts
Summary: No War. Everyone is alive. While every couple is happy, is a certain bachelor trying to drive them apart, or are they doing it themselves? Will Fourtris love be able to stay strong? Tris is sick, and the drama is back. Rated M for maybe later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! So here it is. The much awaited for story. And yes, I know that I said that I had two stories, but they were both really short, so I morphed them into one. I hope that this will be a really successful story, and a long one. I hope this will be fun. Shoutout to ****nikisamazing****, for being such an amazing writer. I love your stories! No war. Everyone is alive. After this incredibly long authors note: here she is!**

Grey: a Divergent Fanfiction

**Tris POV**

The dining hall was bustling with activity as the main crowd arrived for dinner. Though we had been there for almost twenty minutes, Uriah _still_ had not come back with our food. I was sitting in Tobias' lap facing Will, Christina, and Al, while Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, and Uriah were sitting next to us. Lynn still had not showed up.

"Finally! God damn, little bro, what took you so long! We're hungry!"

Zeke snatched at the cake as Uriah set it down in the middle of the table.

"No! No touchy!"

Christina slapped Zeke's hand away. He pulled back and stuck his tongue out at her. I turned to Tobias. Suppressing a grin at the blush crawling up his cheeks, I patted him on the head and turned back to the group.

"Attention, attention, everyone. We are gathered here today-"

"For food!"

I reached over and wacked Zeke over the head. Feeling Tobias chuckle and squeeze my waist, I continued.

"We are gathered here today, not for food-"

I shot Zeke a death glare before addressing the others.

"But to celebrate the birthday of my favorite man. Happy birthday, Four! May your twentieth year be filled with chocolate cake and good times."

I shifted to face Tobias, swung my leg over his lap so I was straddling him, and fit my mouth to his.

"Get a room guys! This is the dining hall!"

Tobias pulled back, and leaned around me to get a good look at Uriah.

"Is it now? Huh. Tris, did _you_ know this was a dining hall?"

I laugh.

"Nope. Not me."

Regardless of what we both wanted to continue, I swung my leg back over, and slid into the seat next to Shauna. Rubbing his hands together, Zeke proceeded to cut the cake. Will poured the champagne, and passes out the glasses. As much as I hate it when Tobias drinks, it's his birthday, and I want it to be special. Once everyone has eaten and the champagne is gone, I tap my fork on my glass, bringing everyone's attention to me. The dinging hall had long since cleared out, and the ringing extended into the far corners of the room.

"As you all know, a guy only turns twenty once. So, as... well, _part _of his birthday present, I have reserved everyone a place at Tupelo Club on Friday night. Ten thirty to two. It's going to be fancy so dress nice. Brings dates, unless your dating someone, then, then it probably would be best to avoid that."

This earns some chuckles from the group.

" Meet Four and I near the Chasm at ten and we'll be on our way. And don't worry about movable clothing, we'll be taking a limo from Erudite, so no trains. Be able to dance though. All right, guys. See you tomorrow!"

As everyone gets up to leave in pairs, Will and Christina, heading to her apartment, Shauna and Zeke, heading to theirs. While Marlene and Uriah were still in the dinging hall making out, Lynn (who finally decided to come) stalked off on her own. Al was there looking uncomfortable with no where to go.

"Hey Al!"

I call.

"Al!"

He turns his head, and jogs up to Four and I.

"Yeah?"

His eyes look so helpful and sad at the same time I can't help it.

"Why don't you come to our place? We can have some drinks and stuff. Nothing better to do, anyway."

Tobias looks at me like there's a lot more he would rather be doing tonight, but I shrug it off. He will only be there an hour or two.

"Um... okay. Yeah. I do have to get home, though. My dog's been inside all day."

I nod, and we walk the rest of the way in silence, me standing between Al and Four, Tobias' arm snaked around my waist protectively. He still doesn't like Al, partly because of the whole ambush thing, and partly because Al still likes me when I am Fours. Either way, things between them are shaky at best. By the time we get to my apartment, I can barely stand the tension.

"So. This is our place."

I say awkwardly gesturing at the living room and kitchen.

"Uh. You can sit on the coach, and I'll get us some beers. Watkins brand all right with you? I also have Davenports, if you want."

Al takes a precautious seat on the coach.

"Um… a Davenport would be great, thanks."

I walk to the kitchen where Tobias sulks next to the fridge, glaring at Al from over the island. This is ridiculous.

"Four. He is our guest. Either you can treat him with respect, or sulk in the bedroom the whole time. Your choice."

"Tris!"

He says, turning away from the direction of the living room to look down at me.

"I didn't do anything! Plus it's my birthday. I was hoping we could… do stuff."

His hand slides down my waist, and up my side until it finds my ribcage under my shirt. My breath catches in my throat.

"Four, he'll be gone in an hour. At most. Then I'm yours, I promise."

"Fine."

He says, his hand now finding mine, while the other reaches for another beer.

"But no funny business. And I mean it. Any at all, and he leaves."

"Ugh! This is Al we're talking about."

I reach into the fridge and grab two Davenports, apprehensively glancing at the Watkins in Fours hand.

"Well, nice seeing you! You're coming to the party tomorrow, right?"

I ask Al as I stand in the doorway, trying to ignore Four, whose hands and lips haven't been able to stay away through Al's visit.

"Uh."

His eyes scan Four, and jealousy gleams in his eyes all the way through his stance and his clenched hands.

"Yeah. I'll come. Um. Yeah. See you later Tris. Four."

He walks away slowly, and I shut the door, turning to Four. His hands slam into my shoulders, and push me into the door. When his lips meet mine, he tastes like alcohol. I grab his shoulders, and firmly push him back. I wanted this night to be special, but after five beers with Four, it's hopeless.

"Tris."

His voice protests, but it is sloppy and in no way appealing.

"You can sleep on the couch. You know the rules."

I walk to the kitchen, grabbing a sports drink and Ibuprofen from the fridge. I leave them on the counter for Four in the morning.

"Sometimes you remind me of your father."

I say more to myself than him, and head to the bedroom.

When I wake up, I turn to my left and extend my hand, but all I find is sheets. Oh. Right. I sigh and walk over to the dresser where I change into a revealing tank top, short shorts and gladiator sandals. I brush my hair into a high ponytail, and prepare to walk out. It's not that Four drinks all the time, but when he does, it can get ugly. He has never hit me, but I don't give him a chance. When he's drunk, he's on the couch. I step outside to Tobias rubbing his face with his hands. The Gatorade is half empty, and the Ibuprofen is gone.

"Tris."

He stands, and puts his hand on the counter, blocking me from getting into the kitchen. I lift my eyes to his.

"What."

I say, my voice impatient and tired. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Tris. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have drunken that much. I just…"

"Just what, Tobias?"

I put my hands on my hips and glare up at him.

"I wanted to make this night special, but… you just can't control yourself, can you?"

He takes his hand off the counter, and stands with his arms crossed, looking at me.

"If you wanted to make the night special, why'd you invite Al? Huh?"

I huff at him, my patients gone.

"_This_."

I motion at him.

"This is not my fault. Get your act together, Four."

There is a stony look on his face as I sidestep him, grab a bottle of water and my keys and storm out the door.

I walk to the tattoo shop twenty minutes early, deciding not to eat breakfast. I set up shop, keeping the lights off. It keeps me calm. Bud walked in fifteen minutes later, a surprised look on his face.

"You're here early."

His voice baritones from across the room.

"Yeah. Well. Four and I had a bit of a fight this morning. I just… had to go somewhere."

"Really?"

Bud walks into the back and sets his backpack down, coming out with his apron in hands.

"Not like you two to fight. Can I ask what about?"

I nod, putting on my own apron and setting up ink at the different chairs.

"Well, Four gets a little, Marcus-y when he drinks, if you know what I mean."

I tell Bud everything, because we work together so much, and I trust him. He doesn't judge.

"Oh."

Is all he says.

"Yeah I know. But it's not just this one time. _Every_ time he drinks, he just can't help himself. He doesn't drink often, but when he does…"

I shake my head.

"He hasn't hit you, has he?"

Bud looks me in the face. The look in his eye tells me that if Four had, he would be up against Bud. I chuckle slightly.

"No, he hasn't. I don't really give him the chance. He drinks, he sleeps alone. But ah…I don't know what I would do if he did."

"Just get out of there. Leave. You can sleep at my place if you want, I'm sure Olivia could sleep with Lana and I. You could have her bed."

"Thanks, Bud. Means a lot."

The day went by slowly with only twelve customers. It was Tori's day off, so Bud and I both handled the register and inking people. I didn't go to lunch, though my stomach was reminding me greatly that I hadn't had breakfast either. After an even slower afternoon, I was ready for dinner. As I was heading out the door I heard Bud calling.

"Hey Tris!"

I turn my head, my hand on the door handle.

"I'm serious, now. He touches you, you come to me, all right?"

I don't think Tobias would hit me. I don't know about Four though, but still: I had no intention of kicking his daughter out of her room to sleep with her parents, but it was a kind gesture.

"Sure Bud. Thanks."

"Any time, kid."

I walk into the dining hall, grabbing a salad and a hamburger with tea. I walk over to our table to find it already crowded. The only spot available is between Al and Will. Wow. What great luck, this will _greatly _improve my fight with Four. He sits across from me, the mad look on his face from the morning slightly faded, but still there.

"Tris."

He acknowledges me.

I nod my head curtly.

"Four."

I say without meeting his eyes.

The rest of the table has gone silent. Christina clears her throat, exchanging looks with everyone else.

"Is uh… everything all right with…you know…you two?"

You could cut the tension at the table with a knife.

"Yes. Everything is fine, thanks for asking."

Four's voice is as sharp as steel, and gives the finality of the conversation being over. There is heat behind my eyes the rest of the silent dinner. Four stands and walks out of the hall, and I burn into his back with my glare.

"Ugh!"

I sigh loudly to the table. I stretch back in my chair and take a deep breath. I run my hands over my face. I sigh again, and look at the double doors into the dining hall.

"What?"

I snap at Christina, who was busy staring at me the entire time.

"Nothing, nothing."

She says, turning back to her yogurt.

"Just know I'm always here to talk."

I force a breath out of my lungs, standing up a little too roughly.

"Yeah. Yeah I know."

I storm out of the cafeteria, feeling the eyes of my friends baring into the back of my head. I fish my keys out of my pocket as I round the corner to my apartment. I pause at the door, before inserting the key and turning it. Four is on the couch staring at the black television screen. He turns when he hears the door open.

"Tris."

He stands and walks toward me, an arm out. I take a small step back. He stops advancing, and moves the hand to behind his head.

"Look. I was stupid. And I've told you I will try to stop, and I never do. I will stop drinking. Because this is the only thing…well, one of the only things that gets between us."

He takes another step towards me, slipping a hand to my cheek, the other on the side of my neck.

"You'll stop drinking."

He nods.

"For good?"

"For good."

I take a deep breath, and reach up and place my hand on his cheek, too.

"Okay. Then we're good."

He leans in, as if to kiss me, but stops inches from my lips. My eyebrows furrow.

"Do you honestly forgive me?"

He pulls back a little bit more to look into my eyes.

"Yes. I do."

I kiss him gently, and then pull back. Once we kiss again, it is more heated. His hand is traveling up my shirt, the tank top wrapped around his arm. Once it is over my head, I slip out of my shorts, as we slowly back up to the couch. Straddling him, and keeping our lips connected, I undo Four's belt and throw it across the room, while he does the same to his shirt. Our bodies snaking back and forth, his hand traveling up my back and undoes the clasp of my bra before it joins the rest of the clothes on the floor.

"Tris."

He mumbles against my mouth.

I sigh, and put my hands on his shoulders. There is a loud bang, and door flies open, revealing Zeke, Al, and Christina. I shriek, and dive behind Tobias, using him as a shield. I cover my chest with my arms and look over Tobias' shoulder, who has an arm out behind me. He turns his head, looking over his shoulder at me.

"You alright?"

He says, calming his heavy breaths.

"Yeah. I'm good."

My voice sounding just as intimate as the moment we just had. Four turns to the group.

"Damn. Sorry, forgot you guys were coming."

"_You two_ made up!"

Zeke exclaims, walking into the room and sitting in a chair opposite the couch. I sit with my arms over my chest, feeling a blush creep up my neck. Christina follow suit, sitting in the armchair next to Zeke's and just stares at us, her eyebrows cocked at me. I narrow my eyes at her, but she just laughs. Al stands awkwardly next to the couch.

"Go ahead, Al, sit down. She won't bite."

Christina says, a mischievous gleam in her eye. Al sits on the edge of the couch, as far away from my ¾ naked self as he could. Tobias turns, and scoops me up before setting me down on the other side of the couch, sitting between Al and me.

"Sorry to interrupt y'alls baby making, but we came to talk to you, Four."

Four leans back in the couch, an arm around my shoulders, the other behind his head. He doesn't say anything, but a small grin appears on his face as he licks his lips.

"Oh yeah. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"The initiation training. Which starts in a month, if you haven't noticed. Max said he would give us thirty-two days, instead of twenty-one this year. We get to divide it up any way we want to include knives, guns, fears, fighting, and final testing day."

Zeke explains. I am still sitting there awkwardly, covering myself with my hands and sitting there in my underwear. Al is getting a little "looky", and Four has noticed it too.

"Just a second, Zeke."

He says, holding up a finger and turning to Al.

"Hey buddy."

He says, snapping his fingers in front of Al's face, though his eyes had long since turned away from me.

"Stop staring at her like that! If you hadn't noticed, she was naked on top of _me_ and not you. So let's keep it that way, all right? Stop undressing her with your eyes. Not that there's much left to the imagination."

He turns back to Zeke, and I pull myself against him, trying to avoid the eyes of Al.

"You were saying."

Four says, looking as cool as a cucumber, like nothing ever happened. I suppress a smile.

"Um…"

Christina looks at Zeke.

"Well, we can talk about this tomorrow. Um. Yeah. Basically Zekey and I were going to take the Dauntless borns, and the rest of you would take transfers, but um. Yeah. Al can-Al can go with us. So… we were just leaving."

Her words are rushed, and she and Zeke stand up to go. Al is staring. Four turns his hand and waps Al up the back of the head.

"Out of my house. Now."

Fours voice leaves no question to it.

Al scampers out the door, as Christina follows him.

"You two have fun! Be safe! Make good choices!"

Zeke calls to us as he closes the door behind him. I let my arms fall, and instead wrap them around Tobias' neck.

"Now. Where were we?"

Light streams in the window, casting a soft yellow light across the bedroom. Keeping my eyes closed, and I turn and drape myself over Fours bare chest.

"Morning."

He says, drawing out the 'o'. His voice is still scratchy from sleep. I sigh contently.

"Morning."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

I turn and lift my head, as his blue eyes open and look into mine.

"For last night."

I laugh.

"You,"

I put a finger on his chest.

"Are always welcome."

Suddenly, he pushes me off of him, and reaches a hand beneath his pillow, whipping out the gun that sometimes makes… _things_ uncomfortable. I turn, and see what he's aiming at. Our friends.

"Get a room!"

Uriah shouts.

"God jesus! This _is_ my room!"

Four bellows.

"Can _anyone_ stay out of our house?"

I grab for sheets, but find only the comforter. I yank it across the bed and onto Four's lap.

"Thanks."

He whispers, keeping an eye on Al, Christina, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene. I pull the blanket over my lap, before pulling it over my chest. Of course, Al saw the whole thing. Saw me. I look up at Four. He saw what Al saw too. He pulls back the release, and pulls the trigger. It hits Al smack dab in the center of the forehead. Lynn shrieks and dives out of the way as Al falls.

"Four! How could you?"

Marlene yells, turning to face Al, two hands on her stomach.

"Oh calm down. It was a bb. A metal one, but still a bb."

Al got up from the floor, a small trickle of blood running down his forehead from the center of a small indent caused by the round.

"Hey pal, keep your filthy eyes of my girlfriend."

**Sooooo… that was the first chapter! Did you like it? There is a bigger story line, but I am thinking it will only be two or three more chapters, all this length of course. That is another reason nikisamazing inspires me. She has TONS of chapters, all wayyy longer than this. Comments, requests for next chapter? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Ready for the next installment? Can we try to get more reviews? Sorry it means the world to me, but a ton of people are reading it, and almost none reviewing. It just makes me feel like you guys don't like it. And I apologize in advance for the mid-chapter POV change. I would have split it, but that would mean a really short chapter. What do you guys prefer? As always, happy reading.**

**Tobias POV**

I slip into black jeans and a tight grey t-shirt before walking out of the bedroom, and into the living room, where Tris is sipping a cup of coffee. I pick mine up off the counter, and walk over to her. Friday is both of our days off, so we woke up late, wanting to spend the rest of the day chilling, and getting ready for the club tonight. I flop onto the couch sighing and look over at her.

"What?"

She says. Though her voice is quiet and gentle, it extends across the room like a bird in flight, slowly gliding through the air as if on a breeze.

"Nothing."

I reply.

"Just exited for tonight. I mean, sometimes our friends can be invasive, disrespectful bastards, but you gotta' love 'em."

Tris throws back her head and laughs.

"How true. Hey I was wondering, Christina asked me to go over to her house to get ready. You know, with Marlene and Lynn, and Shauna I think is coming over."

I nod in agreement, while sipping my coffee. Just the way I like it: black.

"Oh. Uri also told me that you're welcome to come over to their apartment to get ready as well."

I gaze at her over the rim of my mug. Swallowing I say:

"Will Al be there?"

Though she scoffs at me, there is a small grin on her face. I groan in protest.

"Oh my, gosh, Tobias. Seriously, you need to get over this."

She chuckles light heartedly.

"He's not going to do anything to you, _or_ to me, so I think you should just let it go."

I sigh deeply before turning to her on the couch.

"Tris, I don't think you get it. I don't want him anywhere near you after the ambush deal, plus the way he looks at you.."

I shake my head.

"How does that _not_ creep you out?"

She takes a deep breath before responding.

"I don't know, Four. I mean, it does, but we're friends, and it was more Peter than it was him. I mean. I didn't hear him at all. Peters the one who threw my shirt in the Chasm whilst dangling me over the edge. He's a good guy. You know that. Have a little faith."

"Whilst?"

"Oh, you know what I mean."

I laugh while standing up to put on my shoes.

"And your going…?"

I turn to her before grabbing my keys.

"To the grocery store, wanna come?"

"No thanks."

She stands up and stretches, before cringing every so slightly. Her hand flies to her ribcage. She puts a placid expression on her face, and tries to feign an itch. But I notice.

"Tris."

I turn from the door, and stand in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

A small smile appears on her lips that doesn't quite meet her eyes. She takes a deep breath through her mouth, before turning her eyes up to mine.

"Tris."

She takes a deep breath.

"Um. Nothing. Nothing _really_. Uh… just haven't been feeling that well lately I guess. I mean-just this morning and last night a little bit. But uh… just sharp rib pains. I don't really know. But, I doubt its anything."

I raise my eyebrows at her. She's always trying to hide her pain, even when it is in the best interest of her to admit that she's in need of help.

"Really! Four… I just. I don't want to draw unnecessary attention when it's really not that bad. I swear."

She takes a step closer to me, and loops her arms around my neck.

"I'll tell you if it gets worse. I promise."

"Alright. But I swear. I can tell your weaknesses."

I narrow my eyes at her, and back away slowly. Making the _I'm-watching-you_ gesture with my hand. She laughs and heads to the bathroom.

When I get back from the grocery store, Tris is in the bedroom, reading. Huh. Not like her to just stay home.

"Hey."

I discard my shoes and jump on the bed next to her, propping myself up on my elbows.

"You feeling okay? Not like you to just…chill."

She sighs and puts her book down.

"Yeah I'm good. Just a little tired. Resting up for the party tonight."

I grin.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Have you got your clothes picked out?"

She nods.

"Well, _I_ don't, but Christina says she has 'just the most _perfect_ thing' for me to wear. I'm being sarcastic of course. It's Christina, who knows what could happen."

She continues reading, and I lay my head on the pillow, hoping to catch a few Zs myself. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."

Tris jumps up, hesitates slightly, and then walks to the front door. I realize she only has on her pajamas, and lean across the bed so I can see the front door. Tris pulls open the door.

"Caleb! How nice to see you! Yeah, yeah, come on in. We were just…chillin."

I hear them sit on the couch. I groan inwardly. It's not that I don't like Caleb, I do, honestly, but he doesn't like me. At least doesn't like me 'fooling around with his sister'. Plus things have been awkward for us since the first time he found out that I was dating Tris was when we _happened_ to making out in the corner of the dining hall. I stand up and walk to the doorway, first checking to make sure; hey we both have clothes on this time for a guest.

"Caleb. How ya' doing, man?"

He stands from the armchair and shakes my hand.

"Good, good. Not bad yourself, I reckon?"

I nod. Before taking a seat next to Tris, careful not to get to 'handsy' with her while Caleb was around.

"So what's the occasion?"

Tris asks, before pulling her knees up to sit Indian style on the couch. Caleb takes a deep breath, before finally settling in on the chair. He rubs his hand over his face and through his hair as Tris' smile fades.

"Caleb. What is it?"

Caleb's eyes find hers.

"Mom's sick."

I hear Tris' breath catch in her throat. She inhales and exhales deeply, her face and breaths unbelieving.

"But. Mom? She sick? With what? Is she going to be okay? When did the happen?"

Caleb sits up in the armchair, putting a hand out to Tris.

"It's, it's complicated. They don't know for sure what she has, but she's been in the hospital for two nights, and they say she has to stay there a little longer. They don't know what to do. They're running all kind of tests, and… I don't know. I just don't know. My girlfriend works in the hospital, but only the delivery room, but she keeps me updated enough. I'm… sorry I couldn't tell you more, I just thought you should know."

Tris nods her head too fast, and too many times. There are tears brimming in her eyes. Caleb nods too, and slowly stands. Tris' eyes stay focused on the floor her hand working at her neck. I stand and let show Caleb out, biding him a good day, and walk back over to Tris. As soon as I sit down, I turn to face her.

"Tris…"

She turns to me, tears down the sides of her face. She snakes her arms around my waist, and I pull her close, stroking her hair. After a minute or two, the tears stop.

"Hey. We can always contact Caleb and see how she's doing. She going to be okay, Tris. It's probably just some research. That's all they're keeping her in for."

Of course, I don't really know, but it's my assumption. Tris pulls back, and rubs her eyes with her hands. She turns to me.

"Does it look like I've been crying?"

I chuckle.

"No. I say. You look beautiful. As always."

Tris laughs and shakes her head.

"Oh my god. You are such a nerd."

"Yeah but a nerd you like."

I kiss her on top of the head and stand.

"So. We have an hour to kill before you need to head over to Christina's. I think I'll head to Zeke's place after you leave. What do you want to do?"

She stand and walks into the kitchen, picking up a banana before putting it back, crinkling her nose at it. My eyebrows furrow. Tris _loves_ bananas. She covers an enormous yawn with her hand before twisting her torso to crack her back. This time I hear her gasp before her face contorts and her hand shoots to her side, rubbing it with her thumb.

"Tris!"

I walk quickly over to her before turning her around, gently, by the shoulders. I stare at her.

"Tris."

My voice is quiet.

"Tobias, I don't want you to worry. This happened when I was little. It went away. It will go away again. They said it was probably growing pains. I have a really small ribcage."

She shrugs, and shoulders her way past me into the bedroom. I stand there, putting my head down in defeat before following her. I crawl over to my side of the bed before lying down and looking over at Tris on the other side of the room. She is fishing through the closet, looking at various things.

"Watcha doin?"

She turns to me, a smile on her face.

"Looking for something for you to wear. You have nice dress clothes, but-ah. Here we are!"

She pulls a black tux out on a dry cleaners hanger and holds it up in front of her. The suit is bigger than she is. I groan.

"Really, Tris? You're making me wear that?"

"I'm doing you a _favor!"_

She scoffs at me, but I can tell she doesn't mean it. She turns and lays the suit carefully on the dresser. She turns, tilts her head, and walk towards the bed, slowly and seductively.

"Plus, you should be grateful. The favors I offer to men…often have little to do with clothes."

She crawls over the bed until she hovers over me, her voice as soft and cool as silk, her hair falling around her face like a golden halo. I grab her waist and flip her over so that she is laying to next. I laugh, and lean in to kiss her slowly.

That is how we wake up forty five minutes later. Tris groans, her eyes still unfocused and bleary from sleep. She glances over at the glow of the digital clock.

"Shit!"

She curses. She jumps out of bed, and throws on a pair of shorts and a tank top before running in to the living room to grab her keys.

"I was supposed to be at Christina's place twenty minutes ago! I love you! See you at the Chasm at 22:30. She grins before marching out into the hallway, the door slamming shut behind her. I grab my tux and a water bottle, shoes and a tie before heading to Zeke's place.

**Tris POV**

I walk quickly to Christina's, jogging the last 200 meters. I rap on the door quickly before Lynn answers the door. She puts her hands on her hips and look at me.

"Why are you late? Christina's gonna woop your ass, let me tell you that right now. She is _pissed off_!"

I walk quickly inside, and cough at the hairspray, perfume, and other unidentifiable odors that are clouding her apartment. As I round the corner, my eyes open wide as I see that Christina has turned her kitchen into a salon. There are plastic tarps covering everything, with spinning chairs, hairdryers, curlers, ironers, and a million other things that I don't even know what to call.

"Christina?"

I call into the haze, for the amount of cosmetic products in the air truly is creating a visible cloud now.

"Beatrice Prior! Where the _hell_ have you been? You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!"

Christina's tall frame looms out of the cloud, as she stomps up to me with her arms folded.

"I'm sorry! We both fell asleep, we didn't mean to!"

She raises her eyebrows, but then her expression fades, replaced with one of excitement.

"Okay, well, never mind that. We're all here now. Marlene!"

Marlene scampers into the room in a pink silk robe with her hair in curlers, and her makeup all applied. Honestly, she does look good.

"So, I will work on Tris in the bathroom, and Marlene, you take Lynn out here. Shuana should be getting her any minute, she told me she was going to be late. Marlene, do you mind doing double? I want to make Tris here extra special for Four on his birthday dinner party day."

I roll my eyes, but once Marlene agrees, Christina leads me into her gigantitron bathroom, which is in the same state as the kitchen. How Will is going to deal with this all when we get back, I don't really want to know.

For at least three hours, I sit in that damn chair, being poked and prodden with brushes and metal things, and god knows what. All I did was close my eyes and try to bear it. I also tried not to breath in the fumes. Next was the dress. Christina pulled me into her bedroom, which was surprisingly neat and surprisingly big, trying to avoid mirror. She said I couldn't see myself until the 'final production'. From her massive closet, she pulls out a flowy, black dress. Once I put it on, it fits perfectly. It comes down to just above my knees, and it has quarter sleeves that have huge holes in them, which makes my arms cold, but Christina says that it's stylish. The back dips down to my butt, and has flowy wrinkles in it, making it movable. With the push-up bra that Christina forced me to borrow, it gives the illusion of the cleavage I will never have, but it sure does look nice. Since Lynn and Shauna are done, and Marlene is still working on her makeup, Lynn and Shauna come to watch. As soon as they walk in, both of them are amazed.

"Christina, you are a makeup goddess. I am not kidding you. Seriously. If Four's jaw doesn't drop, I'm gonna push him over the ledge."

I laugh nervously.

"Please don't. He's a good guy, really."

She laughs.

"I'm only kidding. But really though, you look good."

"Thanks."

Christina walks to the front of the chair and looks at me like a winning racehorse. Like her project. I sigh inwardly.

"Okay. Now for hair. We have to make it 'wow!'. Since the gold accessories are subtle, the hair has to be the perfect complement to the dress. I'm thinking gentle waves that transform into rings, but only at the very end. Oh, plus the Maxi Volume gel. What do you think Marlene?"

I didn't even hear her come in, but there she is, standing in the doorway.

"Oh yeah, totally. With this look,"

she gestures to me with the hand that isn't holding a makeup palate,

"That's the only way to go."

After hair pulling, hair styling and brushing and whatever else the hell she did to it, she tells me that I can look into one of her many full length mirrors. I walk to the closest one, and look in. I can't even believe it's me. I look… well I look amazing. I think.

Ten minutes later, the five of us are walking across the Pit towards the Chasm, where we can see the guys sitting around and talking. As the rest of them walk majestically in their heels, I stumble down the path, trying my hardest not to fall. We reach the end of the path, the Pit wall blocking out view of the guys and their view of us. When we turn the corner, all eyes are on us. Of course, the other girls are a good ten feet ahead of me, all of them, even Lynn, capable of walking in heels. But when _I_ turn the corner, literally _all_ they eyes are on me. It's kind of embarrassing. I walk to the where everyone else is gathered, and just kind of stand there awkwardly, twenty feet from the main group. When Four sees me, he stops mid-laugh at something Uriah said, and gapes at me. I hope that's because I look good.

"Woah. Tris."

He walks towards me, clearing the space in three paces, and places his hands on my hips. He leans in whispers in my ear:

"You look good, Tris."

This makes my blush, but I pull back and kiss him full on the mouth, anyway. I grab his hand, and pull us back over to the main group, who have collected all of their stuff and are ready to go.

"Hey Tris! Where's that limo you were talking about?"

Uri asks me, his arm around Marlene's waist. I shrug and look at the clock on the jumbotron on the uppermost wall of the Pit.

"Should be here any second, I suppose. Come on, lets go wait outside the Pire."

Once we have climbed the ledges and hiked up the stairs and across the glass building, we step outside, and wait by the train tracks. The roads out here are foul, but eventually, we see two bobbing headlights in the distance. A couple minutes later, a sleek white limo pulls up, silent as ever. We pile inside. The blue and purple lights illuminate the interior, which is classy black leather.

When we arrive at Tupelo's, everybody is drunk on the night already. We are alive and we hear the music in the air. We walk to the entrance of the bar, a sleek red carpet with gold poles lining it. Tobias waits until I have caught up to him. He puts a hand on my lower back, and walks us into the club.

"Reservation for…"

He looks at me.

"Prior."

I answer for him. We smile at each other, and we all walk into the club. As soon as we are over the threshold, blasting music pounds my ears, lights are everywhere, and the whole place carries the smell of alcohol, dancing and a strange mix of perfumes.

"Come on, guys! Hey, girlies,"

Christina yells at us over the music.

"Let's go dance!"

She pulls Shauna, Lynn, Marlene and I over to the dance floor. I turn my head to look apologetically at Four, but the guys have appeared to pull him over to the bar. A pinprick of fear leaps into my chest at the thought of Four getting drunk again, but I know he will keep his promise. I start dancing to an upbeat, catchy song with Christina and Marlene, and we get lost in the music. After and hour or two, we go to the bar, where Christina and Lynn have beers, and Shauna has champagne, and Marlene and I have red wine. It is slightly bitter, but leaves me with a warm feeling after two glasses. We go back to the dance floor, then get a booth in the corner.

"Hey Shauna, go get the guys. I think that we're going to get some food."

Shauna nods and gets up, disappearing into the crowd. A couple of drunk guys come up to us, most of the wondering about Christina and Lynn, and all their 'heavenly beauty'. I crane my neck to try and scout out for the boys, but no such luck. About ten minutes later, Shauna comes back, the guys in tow. Zeke and Uriah are definitely drunk, but Tobias and Al look all right. Until he sits down next to me. He leans in to kiss me, but I taste the alcohol on his breath. I don't kiss back. I pull away, and instead focus on thee table.

"Tris. What did I do this time?"

He mumbles at me, sounding annoyed. He wasn't drunk drunk, but he definitely had a buzz.

"Nothing."

I shake my head at him.

"We can talk about this later."

Our food comes, and everyone eats up the French fries and hamburgers. Everyone picks at the salads. The guys head off sometime between the salad and the dessert (chocolate lava cake: yum!) but the girls stay and chat well into the night. When my watch beeps two, I look at everyone.

"I think our reservation is up. We should probably find the dudettes and make sure they haven't done something stupid."

The others agree, and we all get up to leave after sharing the tab. We find the guys outside, all of them now heavily intoxicated. I punch myself for trusting Four. I should have known. All the girls go to their appropriate guy, and start him towards the limo. I crouch down and pull Tobias up by his shoulder.

"Tris."

He slurs at me.

"You look pretty."

I groan and finish pulling him up, shaking my head.

"Come on Four."

We all pile in the limo, which now reeks of beer, and drive back to the compound. I say goodbye to the crew, and begin to slowly drag Four back to our apartment. Once we are inside, I sit him down on the couch, and go to the kitchen to grab him a Gatorade. I flop down beside him, mindlessly tossing him the half empty bottle. Before I grab the remote, he grabs my neck roughly and starts kissing me. He tastes so foul I push him back with more vigor than I intended.

"Four!"

I snap at him, turning back to the TV.

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

He growls at me. I have never seen Four this drunk before. Or this mad. I scoff.

"If you hate it so much, then stop acting like him!"

Time slows down. In the two-almost-three years that I have known Tobias, I have never been afraid of him. Sure, I have been afraid of doing things with him, things happening to him, but I have never been afraid of _him_. Then his hand pulled back, and my head snapped to the side, red with blood blush, a bruise already starting to form. He hit me.

I am afraid.

I am afraid.

I am afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so yeah sorry, epic plot twist. Can we pleaseeee get more reviews? Pretty please? I will be at the beach, but I will try to get as much written as possible. Sorry for the long wait. Do you like it? Review! As always, happy reading.**

**M**

I stand up slowly, a hand on my aching jaw. I breathe heavily, panic slowly settling in. Tobias' eyes still hold anger, but it lopsided and ignorant. Drunk. I back slowly to the door, grab my keys, and spin out the door. I had long since taken my heels off, so I jogged across the Pit, my feet slapping the stone. Every few seconds I looked over my shoulder, hoping that Four would not be following me. When I reached Bud's apartment, I have second thoughts about going to his house. He said that I could come over if anything ever happened, and he was the only one that knew of Four's… problem. I stood in front of the door, breathing heavily. It is three in the morning, and I am in front of my co-workers door, ready to barge in. I lifted my hand to knock, but hesitated. I stood there for a minute in the empty hallway. I could go to Christina's, but bother her and Will with my relationship and safety issues, I could go back home, and probably risk my safety, or I could stay here, where he said I was welcome if this specific thing happened. I knock on the door, careful to make it quiet so as to not wake up the whole compound. Bud answers a couple of seconds later, and his eyes go wide at the sight of my jaw; which I haven't seen, but if it looks half as bad as it feels, it ain't pretty. I walk into his apartment, and sit on the couch, clutching my jaw. He walks back in a couple of second with an icepack and a bottle of water.

"What the hell did he do to you."

His voice is gruff and angry, and there is concern in his eyes.

"It's just… we had a party, and the other guys that were there probably made him drink. I snapped at him once we got home and… yeah. I don't know. I… "

I look at my hands. Suddenly, I hear a creak. There is a plump woman in the hallway, in a bathrobe and old slippers.

"Bud? What are you-. Oh. Hello Tris."

"Hi."

I wave and give her a small smile.

"Not to be rude or anything, you know I like you and all but… it's three thirty in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, Rose. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay, honey. Come to bed soon."

She turns to leave, and Bud continues.

"Tris. He had no right to do that, no matter the circumstances. You can sleep here tonight, it's the weekend; Olivia would love to see you."

"Thanks, Bud. Really thank you. I'll leave later in the morning, thought. He'll be sober enough to talk to me. I need to sort this out."

I rub my face with my hands, and head to their bathroom to wash my face. When I come out, the couch is pulled out into a bed, with pajamas on the pillow. I smile at Bud.

"Night, kid. Take it easy."

"Thanks, Bud. Truly."

He waves at me, and walks down the hall to his bedroom. I walk over to the bed and pull on the pajamas, which are at least six sizes too big. I shimmy beneath the covers, pulling the sheet to my chin. I am exhausted. Though my brain is reeling with memories and reactions, as soon as my head hits the pillow, I drift into a sleep. But my dreams are far from sweet.

In my dream, I imagine that I am on top of the Hub, looking down over the city. The wind howls in my ears, sharp and biting, but it is refreshing. Suddenly, there is a heavy hand is laid on my shoulder, and I whip around, seeing Four standing behind me.

"Tris."

He says, his voice booming around me. Suddenly the previously cloudless blue sky began to close in on me, and it became dark and black, before transforming into a closed, dark room. I turn my eyes back to him. But instead I see Marcus. Marcus? I am not afraid of Marcus. He is looking at something over my left shoulder, and I turn slowly, trying to keep an eye on Marcus as well. Suddenly, behind me is Four, his body rigid, staring at Marcus. I back slowly away from between the two of them.

"You deserve this."

Marcus says, his quiet and gentle voice somehow filling the space in a menacing way.

"You know you do."

Marcus slowly starts advancing towards Four, his head tilted, his eyes seemingly innocent.

"I know I do."

Four's eyes don't waver from the wall as Marcus slowly circles him.

"This is for your own good."

The 'good's slowly echo across the room as the scenery fades and I see Marcus pull his hand back.

"No!"

I almost shout, but I don't. This is awful. Tobias and I have been together for a little over two years, and I can't even say anything to protect him from his abusive father? But he hit me. But I was my fault. The two men drift slowly out of my focus, Tobias on the floor, protecting his head with his arms. But I should have known better. The scene zooms out from the room into what appears to be an Abnegation house. But… what now? I awake with a jolt, sitting upright on Bud's pullout couch. The clock to his TV reads 5:14. Great. I sigh, and flop back down on the couch. My body grows rigid and still in the darkness. There was a creak from down the hallway, long and drawn out, like they are in the horror movies. My eyes wander from the ceiling to the dark hole that I know extends into Bud's hallway. Suddenly, I hear a padding, and a shape forms in the darkness. My muscles relax, and I release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. It was just Bud's daughter, Olivia. She tip-toes into the room, glancing behind her every few seconds at the door to her parent's room. It's so dark, it's a wonder she can see at all. Then I realize she can't. She's running a hand along the counter, feeling her way across the room. _What is she doing?_ I think to myself. I prop myself up on my elbow. She crosses the room, and heads into the kitchen, where she makes her way over to the fridge. She pulls open the freezer door, and grabs a popsicle off the top shelf. I laugh inwardly.

"Olivia."

I whisper. She freezes, the popsicle clutched in her hands.

"Don't worry, it's just me, Tris."

She slowly does a 360 and turns to face me.

"Tris? Why are you at my house?"

She whispers back. Her high, innocent child voice makes my heart want to melt.

"I'm just staying for the night. Olivia, how long have you been stealing popsicles from the fridge?"

I raise my eyebrows at her, which I'm not entirely sure she can see, but her hands drop in front of her, and her head tilts. I see her rocking on her feet.

"Uhh… since…"

She frowns, deep in concentration.

"What's that day, when all the people can come home, and then we shoot each other with paint?"

She has a really bad stage whisper, and I can't believe it doesn't wake Bud and Rose up.

"Dauntless Paintball Day?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

She nods her head, her pigtails bobbing. Her adorable whale pajamas match the cuteness of her overall being, and I wish (if someday I have a kid) that she/he will be this cute.

"Goodnight Tris."

She says, mispronouncing the 'r'.

"You won't tell Mommy and Daddy about the popsicles, right?"

I laugh quietly.

"No, I won't. Goodnight Olivia."

She pads softly down the hall to her room, and shuts the door so quietly it wouldn't stir Tobias! Which is pretty impossible. Tobias. My heart flutters when I hear the name, but sinks when my mind catches up. For the rest of the night, I slowly drift in and out sleep, with and without dreams. When I open my eyes again, Bud is in the kitchen with Rose, making coffee. I sit up on the pullout, and stretch, before stopping. Pain shoots up my side, and into the center of my chest. It's getting worse.

"Morning."

Bud says, still turned towards his coffee.

"Morning."

I turn, and gingerly get out of bed. My neck hurts from being up all night, and there is a sour taste in my mouth. I walk across the room, and into the bathroom, rinsing my mouth out with mouthwash, and splashing my face with cold water. There is a bruise on my jaw, blue and green around the edges, but a royal purple color in the center. I sigh, and let my hand drop, from where it had been gently prodding the bruise. I walk out of the bathroom, and see Bud, Rose and Olivia all eating at the island. I sigh. Their life is so perfect.

"Hey, Bud, thanks for everything, but I have to go. I just…"

"Yeah. I get it, kid. Go on. We'll see you around, all right?"

I chuckle and nod before saying goodbye to everyone, and marching out their front door.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Did you like it? Soooooooo sorry about the long wait, I'm on vacation. Everyone ready for TFIOS? I'm not. Trying to prepare myself mentally for this. Can we review please? Seriously, it's making me sad. It's like no one likes it enough to even say anything. Or doesn't even read enough to review. ****L****As always, happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Yay! Two chapters in one day. Go me. So I know where I want the story to go, but it took me a while to figure it how to get it there. So again, this is going to be a short chapter. I'm sorry, I truly am, but I think that you guys would rather read more frequently, rather than more at a time. I'm trying. Have any of you checked out Ashes, my other story? Sorry this is getting really long, but I love talking to you guys. As always, happy reading!**

Tobias POV

I wake up on the bottom bunk of an initiate bed in the initiate dorm room. I after passing out on the couch that night, I had woken up at one in the afternoon, and walked here. I had to get away from the space. I have been here ever since, glaring up at the bunk above me, and hating myself more and more every second. How could I have been that stupid?

_Flashback_

_Uriah let out a rumbling laugh, catching the attention of several girls who were sitting at the bar. Zeke pounded his fist on the table, calling over the bartender._

_"__We'd all like a beer, without lime!"_

_He sounded like he had had a beer before we left._

_"__No thanks, guys. I promised Tris I wouldn't drink."_

_The guys looked at each other._

_"__Aww… come on, man. It's your birthday party night! She should let you go whatever the hell you feel like doing!"_

_Uriah shouted over the music and through the smoke._

_"__No guys, seriously, she's legit. I think that the other night was the last straw."_

_"__Four. Come on. You are a grown-ass man. You decide whether you want to drink. Plus, it's one beer! We won't let you get drunk. Come on."_

_He gestured as the drinks arrived, and he passed one to me. _

_"__To you!"_

_He toasted._

_End of Flashback_

After that, most of the rest of the night was a blur. But what I do remember was the look on Tris' face when she saw I was drunk. I had promised. I remember us arguing about it, and how angry I felt. Everything felt so unclear and fuzzy. I didn't know where all this anger was coming from, and she just happened to be there.

_I am just like my father._

That was the umpteenth time that I had thought that since last night. It makes my stomach churn. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost six in the afternoon. I sighed. I should probably eat something. Or not. It would be kinda funny if I died. Zeke had come by several times after he finally found me, but I didn't pay much mind. I hadn't told him what happened, and he had no right to know. And knowing Tris, she wouldn't talk either. Several times I had left the dorm, heading to the Chasm, but it would be cowardly to leave without telling her how sorry I am and angry it makes me at myself. But I can't do it. I can't bring myself to go up to the girl I love, and tell her that _I'm sorry._ For what, Tobias? Whacking her in the jaw? I don't deserve forgiveness, not that she would give it to me anyway. I hear a slight commotion in the hall. On the bottom of the bunk above me is written in red scrawl, _Stiff._ I wonder who slept here. Probably Davis. He was the only other Abnegation transfer other than Tris that I can remember. He didn't make it. Suddenly the door flies open, and Zeke sprints into the room, skidding to a halt at the side of my bed.

"Four! Come on get up!"

He yanks my shoulders, sending me into a sitting position so fast my head whacks the bunk above me. I start to curse at him, before I saw the look upon his face. Still breathing heavy, Zeke tries to say something.

"Spit it out!"

I yell at him. Something's wrong.

"Tris! Tris she… just, I don't know! We were at dinner and… she."

He is still panting, he must have run here all the way from the dining hall. I grab him by the shoulder and shake him so hard I'm surprised his little head didn't crack inside that hard head of his.

" She just kinda collapsed! Her breathing was really heavy, and… she was crying, said that her ribcage was… I don't know, like, something in her chest! Al and Will took her to the hospital, the rest of us ran ahead and checked her in. I don't really know much-"

I sprinted past him at the door, on my way to the hospital. After last year, when an initiate had been killed in a fight, the Dauntless had decided to install a proper hospital, rather than just an infirmary. I sprint though the halls, dashing my way around corners, and ramming through people.

_Tris. The hospital._

All I can keep thinking. The Tris I love. The Tris I hurt. I feel pinpricks behind my eyes as I get closer and closer to the hospital. I push open the double doors and skid to a halt in front the desk.

"T-t."

I take a deep breath. I didn't run far, I shouldn't be this winded.

"Tris. Prior."

The nurse behind the desk typed something into her computer, and waited for what seemed like hours.

"Room 416 sir. The doctor hasn't sent an update, so you might not be be allowed in. I'm sorry."

"Thanks!"

I shout over my shoulder as a jog to the elevator. After I step out on the fourth floor, I head to the right, before coming to a room, a hospital bed in the corner. Tris is laying there, an oxygen mask affixed to her face. She is talking to the doctor standing beside her with a concerned look on her face. She notices me standing in the doorway after a few seconds. Her speech falters slightly before she turns back to the doctor, and finishes what she was saying. The doctor turns and walks out the door, before giving me a weary glance and continuing down the hall. I hit my head against the side of the doorway, closing my eyes.

"Tris."

I mumble, just loud enough so she can hear me. I open one eye to look at her sideways. She is staring at me, her lips pressed into a line, the hurt look in her eyes as prominent as ever. I sigh, before mentally shooting myself in the head.

"Why are you here?"

Her voice is quiet so quiet, I strain to hear her. I open my mouth to say something, but my breath catches. I clear my throat and try again.

"Tris. I shouldn't have… but I didn't really… this is… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… come. I'll just be going."

I turn and start to pace down the hall. I am waiting for the elevator, when I feel a small, warm hand on my back.

"Tobias. Please stay."

I turn and there she is. In a hospital gown and bracelet, wheeling a metal pole with a bag that leads to an I.V. in her arm. My heart melts, and I am overcome with a feeling of guilt so harsh I think it will rip me to shreds from the inside out.

"Tris."

I clench my hands together as to keep myself from grabbing her into a hug.

"What happened? I just need to know that you're okay."

She sighs, but a small sigh, as if breathing hurts. Maybe it does.

"I-it got worse, Tobias. A lot worse. I mean, this morning, it was bad, and as the day went on, it just- it was like fire curling around my ribcage. They took some tests after they took me here, and they are waiting for them to come back. I'm on a lot of drugs, so I'm not in any pain, but-. I don't know. I honestly don't know."

I nod, relief flooding my chest. At least she's not in pain.

"Okay. Okay."

I nod, and run my hand over my mouth and one day old stubble. I turn and the elevator is there. I walk in, before Tris puts an arm out, stopping it from closing.

"Tobias. Please."

There are tears in her eyes, her voice barely higher than a whisper. I close my eyes, and lean my head against the back of the elevator.

"Tris, all I ever do is hurt you. You shouldn't be anywhere _near_ me! Just- I can't stand when you look at me like that- just. Please."

I look down at her, and she steps into the elevator. I grab the door just as it closes, and grab her elbow, leading her in the direction of her room.

"Tobias. Tobias!"

She digs her heels into the floor, and yanks her arm from my grasp.

"We need to talk."

Her voice cracking, there are tears streaming down the sides of her face. I turn and face her, waiting for her to slap me and yell at me. Anything.

"I love you."

I look at her, and ( according to her reaction) a shocked look on my face.

"Tris, I… how? How do you love me?! I'm awful! I am so incredibly bad for you, how do you not see this!? Tris I hit you! I'm just like my father!"

I grab handfuls of my hair, and turn, looking at everything but Tris.

"Fo-our."

She says, her word choked on a sob. I looked down, and there she is, hand clutched to her stomach, tears streaming down her face. She sobs again, looking up at me, her eyes bloodshot. I can't stand it anymore. I take one step and close the space between us. I take her head in my hands, and kiss her. I can taste the tears on her lips, but her skinny arms snake around my neck anyway. She breaks away, a hiss escaping her mouth.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

_Again?_ I almost add.

"No, it's just… ah. My ribcage."

"Come on, we should probably get you back to your hospital room."

**Diddddd you like it? I hope so. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review. And follow. And favorite. Love you all!**

**_M_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. Hey guys. I left one of the comments up, but I had to remove a few. I'm seriously considering ending this story. Sorry, but no one seems to like it. There is conflict, this must be a terrible story! Yes guys. Things happen. And it's like that in the real world too, so if you're not prepared for that, I would just stay inside. Here it is, if anyone even reads it anymore.**

After about fifteen minutes of waiting in her room, sometimes talking, the doctor knocks on the open door, breaking the still-awkward silence.

"Your test results have come back."

Tris sits up, before wincing and easing back onto the pillow. How did this happen so fast? The doctor pulls up a wheeling stool to the side of Tris' bed. I am sitting on the end, but I scoot up a little so I can hear the conversation better.

"You're sick, Tris. Really sick."

All the air seems to have left my lungs.

"You have a disease called Greys Syndrome."

Here he pulls out a clipboard, and starts going over it.

"In simple terms, it means that a _severe_ bacterial infection has spread into the outside tissue of your lungs. I read that you had this problem when you were little?"

Tris nods, her face paling.

"It's often common for babies, but is often mistaken for growing pains. There are several different methods on how we can approach this moving forward. Would you like to discuss it now, or later, Ms. Prior?"

I look over at Tris. Her face is a pasty white, and her eyes look…lost.

"Uh… now I guess, will be fine."

She gives an uncertain nod, bidding him to continue.

"Well, we can do surgery, which is…pretty invasive to be honest, slightly risky, but it will almost positively get rid of the infection. Number two. We can try antibiotics. This will be a long process, but it has a 60 percent chance of annihilating the bacteria. Number three, we can let you go, and see how long you last."

I almost laugh at the last one, before realizing what he said.

"Wait, how long will she last without anything?"

The slight smile on the doctors face vanished quicker than it had arrived.

"Given the severity of her particular case… three years, tops."

"What would the surgery be worth?"

Tris asks from her bed.

"Financially or morally?"

"Both."

"Well,"

He pauses.

"It would cost 33,000 point. It would probably take you two months, give or take, to heal. The chances of you not making it through the surgery are 14%, but if all goes well, you should have no problem, except you may be a little winded at times."

"14% chance!"

I practically yell at him. I turn to Tris.

"No. No. I can't lose you. What about the antibiotics?"

The doctor looked between the two of us.

"The antibiotics cost 3,000 points per bottle, which will last you seven months. After three or four years, the army will be gone. Hopefully. Though they are less expensive and less dangerous, they don't have as high a success rate. And by that time, it might be to late to perform surgery."

Tris and I look at each other. There's no easy way out.

"Can we have a minute?"

The doctor nods and walks out of the room, I sink to my knees next to Tris' head and plead with her.

"Tris, if you do that surgery, and you die, I will forever hate myself more than I already do. Just please… try the antibiotics. This seems pretty sketchy to me."

"But Four… I don't want to be held down for three or four years, that may or may not end up to me dying. Tobias, I'm a big girl. I can do this by myself."

Her words broke my heart, but echoed inside my head, the truth resonating from the deep recesses of my mind. I took a deep breath.

"Tris."

I look at her, my eyes pleading, but her jaw is set, and her eyes are stubborn.

"Tris."

No change. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine! Fine. But don't say I didn't tell you so."

As I lay in bed that night, at home in our apartment, I thought about Tris. After our little 'conversation' the doctor had come in, and Tris had told him that she wanted to do the surgery. It has been scheduled for next week. Suddenly, I remember Caleb's visit from a couple nights ago. I glance over at the clock. It's only nine thirty. I jump out of bed, and jog to the kitchen to grab the landline.

"Caleb?"

I say once the phone had been picked up.

"Uh… no. Um- who is this?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Four. I'm Tris' boyfriend, I was just wondering if I could talk to Caleb?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Here let me get him."

There is a moment of silence on the phone before I hear Caleb's voice.

"Four. Hey is everything alright?"

I take a deep breath. I was hoping someone would have already told him.

"Caleb, Tris is in the hospital."

"What?! Four, why? _What did you do to her!?_ I knew-"

"Caleb!"

There is silence.

"She has this… infection or something… in-in her lungs, and she opted to have surgery next week. If it works, she'll be fine, if not…"

More silence.

"Caleb?"

"And if it doesn't work?"

I take a deep breath. Now it is my turn to hold my speech.

"Okay. Okay. Um… I'll go see her. Thanks, Four."

He hangs up. I groan and jam the phone back in it's holster on the wall. I clench my fist, and slam it into the counter. I start to stalk back to our bedroom. Just before I reach the doorway, I am hit with an overwhelming sense of guilt and rage. She is in the hospital because I couldn't be there for her. Because I never was. Because I have _never_ been there, even when she needed me most! I should have thrown myself in the Chasm that night, I should have! I kick the chair, and it topples to the ground, denting the soft wood beneath the counter. I punch at the wall, cracking it slightly. I pace to the bathroom. I run my hands through my hair. I am shaking so badly, it takes most of my energy to stand still. I turn to the mirror. In it, I see shallow cheeks, and bloodshot eyes. Calloused hands and strong arms. I see Four, a brave Dauntless warrior, lover of one, defender of many. But the image is slowly transforming into one that brings a growing sense of dread into my chest. It seeps from my heart, and spreads through my body, paralyzing me with fear. I see short, grey hair, and eyes that are dark, dark, blue. I see grey robes and a leather belt. I shake my head, and turn to the mirror again. I am Four. I will not be like my father.

_But you are the same. You were always the same._

I twist my head, trying to ride my mind of the voices in my mind.

_I will __not__ be him!_

I shout back, my mind reeling. The room is starting to spin, but I keep my eyes focused on the mirror, trying in desperation to hold on to the image of Four. The Four that fell in love with Tris, the Tobias that gave her his heart. The person that hit her.

_But you already were._

The voice counters. I hate him. He has always been present in my life, since my father's teachings began. He has loomed in my past, my present, and my future. He has threatened, but he has never came out of the shadows and into the small circle of light that is my life. But now he has. He has ventured forth and brought with him all of hell's monsters. He has torn into me, and turned me into a monster. Maybe I already was.

_You already were._

_You always were._

_You are now._

The world goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the support. I love ****_most_**** of you. Haha. Please review! This story is getting, like no reviews compared to my other one. And that one had shorter chapters! I thought people would like this more but oh well. Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I try. As always, happy reading!**

**M**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the various beeps and white ceilings of the hospital. There is a nurse to my left, who is fiddling with an IV that I hadn't noticed was in my arm.

"What are you doing?"

I ask. My voice is scratchy and low, and it reminds of Tobias' voice in the morning.

"I'm replacing your IV. Your surgery is tomorrow. We also need you to fill out a list for the visitor desk. She hands me a piece of paper on a clipboard, with six empty slots.

"Just put them down in priority order, and we'll sort out the rest."

After a minute or two, I hand her the list:

_Natalie Prior_

_Andrew Prior_

_Caleb Prior_

_Four (big scary Dauntless, you can't miss him)_

_Christina Reese_

_Al Chimmeny_

I hand the list to the nurse, before I remembered something.

"Wait!"

I call out to her. She turns and raises her eyebrows in question.

"Um… do you think you could check on Natalie Prior? I was just- she's my mom, and… yeah. I was just wondering."

She smiles at me.

"Natalie Prior? She went home yesterday. They did a couple tests and she should live a long, happy life, as long as she stays healthy. I don't even think that she knows you were in here."

I smile to myself relieved. When I look back up, the nurse is gone. I had almost forgotten that my mother was in the hospital. I am such a bad person. I also realized some thing. Since I been sleeping for much of the past six days, I hadn't really had to get up and do stuff. I also hadn't had a lot of visitors. Christina had come by only once or twice, but I hadn't seen Tobias at all. I clenched my teeth through the pain, and stretched to get my phone which was on the table next to my bed. I hit speed dial: #1.

"You've reached Four. Leave a message. Or not, your choice."

I sigh inwardly. The phone beeps.

"Hey Four. It's Tris. I was just wondering where you were. Um… you're on the visiting list for after the surgery, so if you want to come by. Would like to see you beforehand, though. Love you. Bye."

Several minutes went by until finally, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

My voice sounded light and tired.

"Tris?"

"Tobias!"

I sigh with relief.

"Yeah. Hey. When were you thinking of coming by? The surgery's tomorrow."

"Oh. Yeah. Uh- well every time I came by this week, you were asleep, or they wouldn't let me in and stuff like that. They said you were doing okay. Have you asked about your mom yet?"

"Oh, yeah. They said that she went home yesterday. Just some tests and stuff, just like you said. So that's good. Do you know when you'll be able to get over here?"

After a couple of long seconds, he answers.

"Uh. Yeah. Tris- I've been thinking. Do you really want me to come?"

I sit there in the hospital bed, staring at the white counters opposite me.

"Tobias… of _course_ I want you to come! What made you think different?"

I hear him sigh through the phone.

"Tris- I…-I've had a lot of thinking time. I am so incredibly bad for you. I just constantly hurt you. Everyone. All the time. I don't want to hurt you."

My brows furrow. It's not like Tobias to be this abrupt.

"Hon, are you okay? You've only hurt me once. Tobias, you're not your father. I want you to stop thinking like that. Come over here later today."

"Tobias. Tobias!"

There is silence on the other end of the phone.

"I love you."

I sit there with the phone pressed to my ear for another minute.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

I perk up before wincing and slouching back down.

"I love you too. You're amazing. I don't really I think that I deserve you, though."

I chuckle.

"Tobias. Get your ass over here, of course you deserve me. You deserve better than me, and I still don't why you choose me. Can you come over right now?"

"Sorry I'm at work. And if I ever choose anybody else, push me into the Chasm will you? I can come later though. I love you."

"Love you. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and throw my phone back on the bedside table. Tomorrow, I will go under, and the rest of my life will be decided.

**Wow. That was the worst ending to a chapter I have ever read. Don't forget to review, guys. As always, happy reading.**

**M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, guys. This is the worst. The chapter that I posted was a chapter for a different story! That's why it made no sense. Whatsoever. This is the second time FF has done something weird. Then I went to camp, and the entire time I am completely oblivious to the fact. Well, now it's all replaced and such, so if you read the other chapter, I'm sorry, and if this is your first time reading the story, then welcome. Oops. I'm soooo sorry! I love you all. This will most likely be the last chapter, unless you guys leave me some more ideas, 'cuz I'm out. ****J****I love you all! So this is goodbye... for now. As always, happy reading.**

**M**

Tobias POV

I open my eyes and glance down. I slept in my clothes again. I get up and grab shorts and a t-shirt. In a manner of hours, I will have to pick up Tris. I came to the hospital as early as I could yesterday, and Tris and I had talked and everything. Last night I had been so worried about her, all I could do was pace the apartment, thinking about what would happen if the surgery didn't work. Or if she didn't make it out. I stand and stretch, looking down once more at my pathetic attempt at an outfit. Oh well.

I walk as slow as I dare to the train tracks, and wait for the next train. When I comes, I run next to it for much longer than I usually do. I feel the wind in my hair and my clothes. The burning ache in my legs, and the screaming of my lungs. The pavement is coming to an end. I launch myself into the air and grasp one of the handles, steadying myself before I get into the actual train. But I don't. I stand on the ledge, gripping the handle for dear life, all the way to the hospital.

When I get there, I leap off, and hit the ground, stumbling, and finally smashing into a car with a Candor family inside. I muster a small smile and wave to the kids on the inside. I half walk half jog into through the lobby, until I get into the OR waiting room. There is pandemonium. There are doctors rushing back and forth, machines and scrubs and boxes of gloves. Most of the people have bright blue scrubs on, and are rushing around, shouting to one another. Some have blood stained clothes and hands. I walk up to the desk.

"Do you know what all of this is about?"

She looks hurried and a bit confused, but she replies, regardless.

"Yeah. I don't know all the details, but there was a surgery, and it went fine, but she wouldn't wake up from the anesthesia. I think they gave her too much or something like that? I don't know. Um… were you here to see someone or…? Oh wait, you're Four, aren't you?"

I stare at her blankly. Will Tris not wake up?

"Oh. Right. Tris Prior, she should have just gotten out of surgery."

She types something into her computer, waiting several seconds before looking back up at me.

"Yes. She should already be awake. Room 113, that's right down the hall to your left."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, and start to quick- walk down the hall. I stop in the doorframe, and there is Tris, munching on ice chips and looing rather dazed.

"Tris!"

I say, and she jolts out of her daydream. A smile spreads across her face.

"Hi, Four."

I cross the room, and sit on the foot of her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

I put a hand down, and rub her leg gently through the blankets.

"Good…-ish. I don't know. I mean, I feel better than I have in weeks, but I swear they put a drop or two of Amity serum in my IV or something. Just happy, I guess."

I nod and smile.

"Cool. Do you know when you will be able to go home?"

She thinks for a minute, then says:

"Well, the doctor talked to me before my surgery and said that when I wake up, I have to make sure that I check out with him before I leave, but other than that, I'm good to good, as far as I know. **(#ryhmetime) **My change of clothes are in that cabinet over there."

After checking out with her doctor, Tris and I walk out of the hospital, and sit next to the train tracks. When we were checking out, we heard a train go by, so it should be a while before the next one comes. We sit in semi-awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She turns from the horizon, and looks up at me. Her color has returned almost to normal, and most of the fire is back in her eyes. I take a deep breath.

"Everything."

I say quietly. She presses her lips into a fine line, and gazes back at the skyline. **(#rymetime****_again_****)**

"How is everyone?"

"Good. They miss you though."

The silence stretches out for what seems to be forever, when she speaks again. Her voice is so quiet that for a moment I thought I had imagined it.

"What about us?"

I turn to her, but her eyes are still trained on the horizon.

"Are we going to work?"

Her eyes sweep everything in sight before finally turning to me. I take a deep breath before taking my turn to look into the sky. When I turn back, there is hurt in her eyes.

"I hope so."

I whisper. I lean in, grabbing the back of her neck with my hand. Her lips meet mine, and it is as if everything is back to normal again. Like none of this has ever happened, and it was before that awful night when we fell apart and she is sitting there next me; her warmth radiating off of her, and giving me comfort. He beautiful eyes closed, and a smile playing on her lips. And somehow, just somehow, I know that everything is alright.


End file.
